


Intertwined Love

by unknown20troper



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown20troper/pseuds/unknown20troper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy Buxaplenty has fallen for Timmy Turner because of the dreams he's been having ever since he lost his fairy. Cupid and Juandissimo are together. Jorgen has finally rubbed Norm's lamp, and finds himself struggling with his feelings for the genie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Beginning of Three Intertwined Love Stories

For years, ever since he was eleven, Remy Buxaplenty's dreams had been full of fairies and wishes. Now he was fifteen, and his dreams still replayed the same events. When the dreams started, his attention was mostly caught by the magic, and the notion that the fairies could grant his wishes.

Now, something, no, someone else from his dreams had stolen his attention. Timothy Turner, the boy who his dream-self loathed. Well, his real, dreaming-self felt the opposite emotion. Love or lust, maybe a combination of the two; truth was, he wasn't sure, just that the emotion was the opposite of loathing, and just as intense.

He longed to know if the boy from his dreams existed, or was only that, a dream. Wondering that and longing for it was what people frequently termed "suicidal" since Timothy was shown to loath him with equal intensity in the dreams, and probably wouldn't take well to seeing him again if he was real.

Remy wondered if Timothy's attitude – if he ever found him, that is – would improve if used the magic of money, but then recalled that Timothy did not give it much value in his debut in his dreams, though his money had managed to manipulate him in one of his subsequent appearances.

His last dream was one of the subsequent appearances of Timothy. Not the one where he had used money to manipulate him, and had it work until the end, when the boy almost lost his fairies, until he, Juandissimo and Jorgen Von Strangle confessed to their parts in it in succession.

No, it was the one where he tricked Timothy and two friends of his – who Remy considered to not be worthy of having their names remembered by him – into going to F.U.N Academy, which was no fun at all. Once Timothy confronted him about, he had ordered Shallowgrave to put his fairies, who were in disguise as goldfish, in the junk shed, and later convinced him to blow it up with a rocket if Timothy and his friends didn't reach it in time. Timothy and his friends did, of course, and managed to save Timothy's fairies and the other fun stuff from going KA-BOOM! Once Timothy and friends had left in a POOF, Jorgen had arrived in a BOOM and taken his fairy, Juandissimo.

Things got hazy around there, despite the fact that he had an almost perfect memory of his dreams in almost every other aspect. That was the last dream before his dreams started replaying from the start again, so he couldn't count on his next dream answering his wonders, like he could for the others.

Never mind that, Remy decided. He returned to his daydreams of the boy from his dreams. Timothy was quite attractive, in a simplistic, middle-class way. His blue eyes and pink shirt and hat complemented each other well, and he was one of the few boys that Remy could picture wearing the latter color; perhaps because it was one of the only colors that Timothy wore on a regular basis. His short brown hair curved downward over his eyes, in a way that fit well with his face shape. The only part that Remy objected to was his buckteeth, but with the obsession that popular and rich people had with appearance, Timothy's buckteeth were a refreshing change, and Remy almost liked them just for that.

However, Timothy's looks weren't his only attractive traits. He shared at least three interests with the boy: Crash Nebula, arcade games, and the Crimson Chin. He had discovered that when Timothy debuted in his dreams. Timothy was even the original Cleft! Well, in the dream reality at least. He wasn't sure whether Timothy even existed in real life.

Interests weren't the only things they had in common. Timothy's parents ignored him, just like his own parents did, causing him to also get the benefits of fairy godparents. Yes, fairy godparents, not a fairy godparent. Timothy had two – one male, one female. Not only that, his parents loved him.

Remy's dream-self had wanted that, and his real self still did. Two godparents that loved him, two real parents that paid attention to him, and now, more recently, Timothy had been added to the list. Just like his parents, Timothy had never loved him, but Remy wanted him to – and what a Buxaplenty wanted, a Buxaplenty got. Even if it was impossible.

Juandissimo had begun dating Cupid on the day when the Darkness attacked Fairy World. He had been close to Cupid previously, but it took a while for him to go farther, since he had been holding out for Wanda's heart. Ironically enough, that was what Cupid loved about him. Cupid was the Fairy of Love after all, so there was almost nothing that he loved more than love. Juandissimo and money were close seconds though.

Today, Cupid was dating Juandissimo again, in the same outside café that their first date was in. It had taken a while for Juandissimo to accept Cupid's request to continue their dates, and perhaps go even farther. Now that he had finally accepted Cupid's request, they both were relatively happy with the decision, though Juandissimo sometimes was bitter about Wanda's utter refusal to have him. But, Cupid understood that. He was the Fairy of Love after all, the expert on all things romantic. However, he did desire for Juandissimo to cease his bitterness. After all, who would be a better lover than Cupid, the Fairy of Love?

Juandissimo had ordered him a heart-shaped chocolate, just like he had on their first date. Chocolate was also one of the things that Cupid loved, and heart-shaped chocolates were a mouthwatering combination of chocolate, and his prime love, love.

Juandissimo also was, Cupid thought. Juandissimo's skin was the color of milk chocolate, and he was just as sweet, with his endless capacity for love, and as Juandissimo himself always said – sexiness.

Cupid would have preferred that Juandissimo use a more eloquent term, like beauty, handsomeness, loveliness, exquisiteness, splendor, or magnificence. Sexy sounded like too crass a description to describe Juandissimo, in his opinion, at least. Juandissimo was happy with that description though. He frequently suggested the less crass synonyms, but Juandissimo never adopted them, preferring to stick with calling himself and Cupid "sexy."

He cut open the chocolate heart, hoping it would be caramel this time. Unfortunately, it was completely solid – again!

He groaned in disgust. "I said I wanted the caramel filled chocolate heart. As I've said before, caramel does not make me irritable. Lack of caramel, however…"

Cupid wasn't surprised when Juandissimo decided that the best way to resolve the issue was a kiss. He wasn't bothered by it either, since Juandissimo's kisses were as delicious as caramel filled chocolate hearts.

"Was that a good replacement? I'm sexier than caramel after all."

"Yes, but order the caramel next time."

"But, it makes you irritable."

Cupid rested his hands on the white tablecloth, and looked at Juandissimo in annoyance.

"Caramel does not make me irritable. Crowded downtowns make me irritable. Lack of caramel makes me irritable. Lack of love makes me irritable. The Bee Gees make me irritable. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I do not believe, mi amor."

Cupid sighed in frustration. Yes, he loved Juandissimo, but his feelings couldn't prevent him from always becoming infuriated when this was brought up.

He decided to temporarily ignore that the chocolate heart was not caramel and eat it regardless. He'd convince Juandissimo that caramel did not irritate him later, once he was in a better mood.

Norm's mood was a lot worse than any that Cupid could ever be in. His lava lamp was in Jorgen's bathroom, and had been there for four years. Ever since Turner had cheated him out of his comfy position as a fairy godparent, which he himself had gained by cheating, but hey, he didn't care whether he cheated or not, as long as he won.

Right now, he was having a lavender-scented bubble bath, hoping to get the smell of fairy excrement out of his lamp, and off him – and because he liked baths. The smell wasn't disappearing though, so he snapped in his fingers in frustration.

GONG!

He didn't want to expose himself to Jorgen, but the smell had drove him insane for four years, and he just wouldn't tolerate it for even one more miniscule second!

Jorgen jumped up from the toilet at the sound. Few things startled Jorgen Von Strangle, and genie GONGs were one of them. Genies were filthy, rule-breaking tricksters, and Jorgen was not fond of them. Rules meant everything to Jorgen, and he didn't see why anything would break them. Therefore, anyone that did so on a regular basis was evil, filth.

He sat back on the toilet and glanced at his lava lamp urinal cake. The genie was probably in there, but he wasn't sure. Since he wasn't sure, he needed to check. He picked it up, his strong grip almost breaking it into millions of pieces. Then, he rubbed it aggressively. Small clouds of dust came off the surface of the lamp as he rubbed it and teal blue smoke spiraled out dramatically from the hole at the top, echoing the small dust clouds that came off the surface, accompanied by the scent of the lavender – which smelt a lot better than the weird nothing-smell that came about when the stink of excrement was GONGed away. The smoke faded away, and Jorgen discovered that he was right. Yet, he was still shocked. For one, he recognized the genie as one of Turner's enemies on Timmy TV. Secondly, he liked the genie's looks. Third, the genie was almost nude, except for the gold bangles on his arms, and the gold fez in his curly black hair. His skin was a light shade of brown that reminded Jorgen of copper and caramel. His mauve eyes were alert, and Jorgen was sure that the genie was thinking up a way to trick him. The genie's teal blue tail, the part that marked him as a genie, flowed as he floated in the air. Jorgen almost thought that the genie looked attractive, but as soon as he thought of it, he denied it. He couldn't possibly be attracted to a filthy genie, could he? Could he?

"I'm Norm the Genie," declared the genie grandiosely, snapping his fingers to GONG up a glowing neon sign saying the same thing. "Congratulations! You have just got three rule-free wishes!"

Again, Jorgen was shocked. The genie had a great voice. He rapidly tried to deny it, just like he had with the previous traits, since he didn't want to desire a genie - especially not one of Turner's enemies, as seen on Timmy TV, or to cheat on the Tooth Fairy. He mostly succeeded, yet still couldn't stop himself from feeling faint stirrings of desire for the genie.

"Come on, make a wish already! Just because I do have all day, doesn't mean that you can spend the entire time standing there with your mouth agape," continued the genie, crossing his arms in annoyance. "If you have no wishes, wish me free… Oh right, according to you, I'm a filthy genie and not worthy of freedom."

The last sentence was muttered under the genie's breath, unlike the previous sentences.

"Exactly!" boomed Jorgen in reply, glad to be informed about what he thought of the genie, even if the genie didn't mean it that way.

"Do you take everything literally?" asked the genie bitterly. "I wasn't asking for confirmation of that. I'd prefer the opposite, but I see that's not likely – or is it?"

After Jorgen found the reason that the genie thought that the opposite of his statement could be likely, he BOOMed his pants back on so the genie couldn't taunt him anymore about it.

"YOU! BACK IN YOUR LAMP NOW!"

"Sorry, but I don't obey commands, just wishes, Jarhead," replied the genie in a tone that suggested that he wasn't sorry at all.

Jorgen thought about it for a moment. Would wishing Norm back into his lamp help? It could, but if someone else rubbed it, he'd lose control of the genie, and he hated not having control, even if he didn't need it.

So, he wouldn't wish the genie back into his lamp. If the genie had malicious intentions – which Jorgen was positive that the genie did, considering his behaviour on Timmy TV and his species – and acted on them – which Jorgen was sure the genie would do – he would imprison the genie in Abracatraz.

Thinking about imprisoning Norm in Abracatraz led Jorgen to think of kinkier ways to discipline the genie if he misbehaved. Once he noticed that his thoughts were going down that road, he reminded himself that Norm was a filthy, tricky, Rule-breaking genie, and that he was married to the Tooth Fairy, whom he adored. Even after reminding himself of that, Jorgen couldn't entirely get the genie out of his head. The filthy, tricky, Rule breaking, gorgeous genie.


	2. Chapter 1

It had been relatively simple for Remy to bribe someone to drive him to Dimmsdale. Using his typical limo, with its typical driver would have been easier, but that carried the risk of his parents finding out where he went. Finding out where he went could lead to finding out why he went there. Remy had no desire for his parents to know that.

Timothy was not the type of person that they would want him to date or marry. For one, it was possible that he didn't exist after all, and was just a figment of his imagination. If that were so, coming to Dimmsdale to look for him would get him put in an insane asylum.

If Timothy did exist, his parents would still attempt to prevent him from dating him. Timothy's family was middle-class, and Timothy did not score high on the popularity chart. Status and money were the two things that his parents, and every Buxaplenty before and after them, cared the most about.

Timothy was male, which also provided a host of problems in itself. The Buxaplenty's, just like most other rich families, had very conservative values, which meant that they wouldn't take well to learning that he was sexually attracted to boys that showed up in his dreams. His parents would also object because they would eventually want heirs, and no matter how much sex he'd hopefully have with Timothy, neither of them would become gravid.

None of the factors that would cause his parents to disapprove dulled Remy's determination to gain Timothy's love. If he could doggedly pursue revenge on Timothy at the age of eleven in his dreams, he could pursue Timothy's love with equal determination now in real life. Of course, his revenge plans were all failures, but he was older now, and knew more – though he did lack fairies – surely this aim would succeed.

The car pulled up at what he recalled was Timothy's house in his dreams. Remy clenched, knowing that he would finally discover whether Timothy existed or not. Remy sighed in relief when he saw him. Timothy existed after all!

Timothy's appearance not changed much during the four years since Remy had last seen him. He still wore his distinctive pink hat, whether because he didn't own any others or just liked it. His teeth had not been fixed, and nobody had attempted to fix them either, as far as Remy could see.

His brunet locks now went past his ears, but not much further. His previously smooth face was now dotted with acne. The acne was the only part that Remy objected to. Everything else was near perfect.

Timmy had not expected Remy to get out of the car. Remy had his own limo after all, and if his parents had taken that, Timmy was sure that there were thousands of others, or if there weren't, Remy could wish himself there. Something was definitely up.

Remy approached him.

"Timothy Tiberius Turner," said Remy, going down on bended knee. "May I court you at the Gilded Lily?"

"No," replied Timmy in annoyance. "You're rich; if you want a shag or date, buy a whore. If this is an evil plan, you're more crackpot than Crocker. Honestly, dude, I'm not gay, and this crackpot plan you have will fail – just all your saner plans did."

Remy scowled, and Timmy supposed that was because he had busted Remy's evil plan. He doubted that Remy would genuinely want to date him. For one, he was Remy's worst enemy. There were plenty of people that weren't, and could be bribed into dates with Remy. He wasn't one of them. Yet, somehow, seeing Remy upset like that did make him feel a bit … guilty.

He went up to his room to play videogames, in order to put the weird encounter with Remy out of his mind. Even when playing, though, he couldn't get the encounter out of his mind.

Whether he liked it or not, the genie was proving to be absolutely tempting. Jorgen had expected to get over quickly, and if he didn't get over it then, he expected the genie to be less tempting now, since he had slept with the Tooth Fairy that night. Yet, the temptation of the genie had not lessened a bit.

He had even used a wish to clothe the genie, and the temptation still hadn't lessened. Now he just wanted to tear those clothes off, and fuck the genie anyway.

Maybe the best way to resist this temptation was to give into it once, and ignore it if it came up again.

The Tooth Fairy was at Tooth Fairy Enterprises. Jorgen now could fuck the tempting genie without the Tooth Fairy noticing. He retrieved the lamp from his bathroom, and rubbed it until it almost broke.

The genie spiraled out of the lamp in a swirl of blue smoke, just like last time. Jorgen wasn't interested in the special effects. He wanted to fuck the genie quickly, and that to be all.

He grabbed the genie from the center of the smoke, and pulled him down onto the gray tiled floor. The genie winced. Jorgen paused to savor the genie's pain, then remembered that he had to do this fast if he didn't want to be found out. He ripped the genie's clothes off, and then BOOMed off his own.

Norm groaned. He had expected this, ever since the jarhead had gone erect after seeing him naked. Various humans had done it to him before he understood what they were doing and how to trick them into stopping – which simply consisted of persuading them that his tail was permanent, and had no holes that a cock could penetrate, which was untrue but the stupid humans wouldn't know that, would they?

The jarhead, however, probably knew that, and wouldn't be fooled by his usual lie. Norm needed new tactics, and a new strategy to stop him – or at least reduce the pain. In his opinion, getting shagged was fine – more than fine, awesome in fact; it was just that if it hurt, like he was sure this one would, it would be a problem.

It wasn't hard for him to guess that Jorgen would want it to hurt. All his previous experience of Jorgen pointed to that conclusion. Jorgen liked hurting people, and to the jarhead, he was lower than dirt, lower than filth, and Jorgen would have no qualms about hurting him.

Too late. Jorgen was already in him, and it sure hurt like hell. He couldn't prevent Jorgen anymore, though he was sure that there had to be something that he could do to stop him, or at least gain slight control of the shags.

Thinking was complicated now, with Jorgen giving him both pleasure and pain. Jorgen's well-muscled chest was also a distraction, a very erotic distraction. However, he finally managed to think.

Jorgen was tied to rules. If he was given rules, parameters, a schedule, perhaps, he'd follow it faithfully, never disobeying, even if breaking those rules would give him something he wanted or make him happier than following them would; even if those rules went against his core beliefs.

Norm just needed to think of some rules, parameters or a schedule, and a way to get Jorgen to listen to him, and it would be near-painless shags from then on. A warm, intense feeling passed through him, and he was distracted from his thoughts. If anything, Jorgen was good at this, and definitely hot. He just needed to fix the pain problem, and everything would be A-OK. This wonderful feeling could shield him from it, but it couldn't prevent it, and was currently distracting him from planning. Dang it!

Jorgen locked his lips into a kiss, and Norm didn't consider resisting, though Jorgen's lips were a bit too forceful against his own for his liking; even pushing his head against the smooth gray tiles. Despite all that, Jorgen was an awesome kisser. If he wasn't lying here like a slab of meat, and Jorgen wasn't seeking pleasure for himself, and pain for him, Norm would have wanted to kiss him forever.

Jorgen broke off the kiss abruptly, and glanced around as though he was a deer in the headlights of a car driven by mountain lions. Norm wondered what was up, but supposed it was nothing when Jorgen returned to fucking the living hell out of him, seeming much calmer.

Norm's thoughts began to come together, and he started to gain an inkling of an idea. He now knew why Jorgen had been so cautious. Jorgen was married to the Tooth Fairy, who he, if Norm had heard it right, adored. Therefore, Jorgen probably didn't want her to find out that he was cheating on her, especially not with a genie – though Norm had no objections to cheating, as long as he wasn't the one being cheated on. Even then, he could just find someone else to shag; he was just that hot.

Norm grinned. He had an excuse to suggest the schedule, rules, parameters, what-have-you, and a fake reason that would get Jorgen to listen to him.

"Hey, uh, Muscles," said Norm, choosing that nickname over his regular one for Jorgen, and faking a concerned tone. "You seem kinda…. worried. What's up?"

"The mighty Jorgen Von Strangle does not get worried!"

Norm groaned, yet continued with his false concern. "Yeah, right. You are the epitome of manliness and thus can't do anything unmanly, like worry. I'll believe the second part when pigs fly – without fairy magic, Muscles. Just admit it, dude, you were worried – why?"

Jorgen winced, and prepared to hurt or insult the genie – no one got away with such affronts to his manliness – but hesitated. The filthy genie had sounded concerned about his feelings, which was probably just a genie trick – it wasn't as though one actually would care about anyone other than himself.

Nevertheless, he explained the source of his worries to the genie, and the genie was sympathetic, though Jorgen bet that sympathy was all fake, but even if it wasn't, he didn't want a genie's sympathy, especially not the sympathy of a genie that he had control of. That only hurt his pride.

He wanted to blast the genie to ash like he often did to Binky, but just looking at the genie was enough to halt such thoughts in their tracks. He had no desire to destroy the genie's delectable chest, messy black curls or dark violet eyes, which were only enhanced by his sunglasses; despite that the genie could regenerate himself if necessary.

If he needed another reason not to blast the genie, the genie had offered to help him hide this from the Tooth Fairy. He didn't trust the offer, but that did need to be hidden, after all.

"Tell me!"

"What we need, Muscles, is a schedule," answered the genie. "Of when you'll shag me, what we'll do etc. Shags will be scheduled while the Tooth Fairy is gone and when there are no duties that you need to attend to – like now, for example. Pain will have to be minimized, since if you do anything painful or harmful, I will naturally start resisting. It's just my nature. My resistance will probably make it take longer, therefore disrupting the schedule. Got it, Muscles?"

"Yes," replied Jorgen, BOOMing up a large schedule. An only slightly smaller pencil appeared beside it.

He marked out when the Tooth Fairy would be working, and when she'd be at home, as well as all his free time, appointments and duties. Admittedly, the timing of those was hard to predict, but some weren't. The predictable ones were marked down, and the unpredictable ones were shown as notes on the side, which mentioned their unpredictably.

He then marked down a fourth of the free spaces as times to have sex with the genie. Now that he had actually shagged the genie once, he couldn't help but realize that once wasn't enough. He wanted to do it again, several times, perhaps.

That didn't prevent the notion of cheating on the Tooth Fairy from causing undertones of guilt, or make him feel any better about the genie species. It just meant that the genie was remarkably good in bed.

The genie kissed him, and for a few moments, none of that could cross his mind and he didn't want it to.


	3. Chapter 2

Timmy groaned when he saw Remy arrive at his house again, in a different car. How determined was Remy, anyway? Did he know that 'no' meant no, not maybe or yes?

"Timmy, you were really rude to Remy yesterday," said Wanda. "If you refuse this time, be polite, whether you think this is an evil plan or not."

"Yes, Wanda," he replied, not in the mood to be advised about how to deal with Remy.

Remy went up to Timmy and pulled out two slips of paper – tickets perhaps – from his vest pocket. Timmy rolled his eyes, expecting them to be tickets to a boring romantic opera that rich people loved.

"Timothy Tiberius Turner," Remy grandiosely. "I have two tickets to the new Crash Nebula movie."

Even if Remy was tricking him, that was irresistible. His parents had refused to take him to the Crash Nebula movie, saying that it would be a waste of their time and money, and when he tried to go himself, he learned that all the tickets were sold out for three months.

"Awesome!" replied Timmy. "Sure. Just don't turn it into a date, or a trick."

Remy gestured to the driver, and the car door opened. Timmy got in as soon as the door opened. He was sure that the movie would be awesome, even if he had to look out for Remy's tricks, even if he wasn't sure if they were tricks.

There was something odd about this. Godchildren lost their memories when they lost their fairies, and Remy had definitely lost Juandissimo a long time ago. He could have regained the fairy, but Wanda didn't think that was very likely.

Juandisssimo probably wouldn't hang back if she was nearby. If Remy still had him, he would have engaged in a vain attempt to woo her, which of course would fail. Even if she assumed that he had realized that attempting to woo her would be a waste of his infinite time, it didn't seem that likely that Remy would not bring him, and yet that was what he did, as far as she saw anyway.

If Remy didn't remember his fairies, how did he remember Timmy? Was one of Timmy's other enemies helping him? Did he regain his memories, yet not his fairy?

Jorgen Von Strangle could probably answer at least some of her questions, she guessed. He had created the godparent system after all.

She appeared in Jorgen's headquarters in a POOF. She looked around, hoping to see Jorgen, but he wasn't there. That was odd. Sounds of the sort that Cosmo only/mostly made in bed echoed through the place, and she supposed that Jorgen was making love to the Tooth Fairy, though the Tooth Fairy certainly wasn't sounding like the Tooth Fairy.

Wanda stopped that train of thought before it could go any further. Jorgen's love life was not her business, even if it was interfering with his duties.

Jorgen's body, including all his magnificent muscles, tightened. Apparently the sex schedule wasn't a foolproof way to keep his affair secret. A fairy was nearby, as he could tell from the POOF. The fairy was probably here for him, and might go looking for him if he took too long. If they did…

The genie turned into a teal-blue cat, and Jorgen made all the visible evidence of the shag vanish, and BOOMed his clothes back on. He hoped that the fairy hadn't heard the BOOMs or the GONG, though he knew that was like hoping not to find snow during winter in Nunavut. He had heard the BOOM himself, and he knew that it was nowhere near any definition of quiet.

He groaned. The fairy was Wanda, one of Turner's fairies. Oh great. Turner had got himself into possibly rule-breaking trouble once again. What was it this time?

Wanda answered his unspoken query, "Remy Buxaplenty remembers Timmy, and I don't believe he has Juandissimo. Remy says he loves Timmy, but I doubt that. He probably is trying to trick Timmy, and has somehow retained his memories. Please tell me whether he has Juandissimo or not, and if he doesn't, check to see if his memories are still wiped."

"Remy lost his fairy four years ago, for attempting to get revenge on Timmy, and possibly kill him with a life-threatening obstacle course," boomed Jorgen, angry that anyone would dare doubt that he would leave a Rule-breaker unpunished.

Wanda quivered fearfully, yet as far as Jorgen could see, she stayed strong and didn't give into her fear. Jorgen felt much better now that he had pain to savor. If he could bed the genie right now, he'd be absolutely content…

Jorgen convinced himself to stop daydreaming of the genie reluctantly. It was business time, not daydreaming time. It wasn't shagging-the-genie time either, regardless of what the schedule said. Convincing himself not to follow the schedule right now was just as hard as convincing himself not to daydream about the genie, yet he managed to do both.

He quickly ran a check on his computer for Remy's memories, and found that Remy had lost them, just as he had assumed, and never regained them. It was easy for him to ignore Wanda, who was watching the process anxiously.

"Remy lost his memories four years ago. He hasn't regained them," said Jorgen, answering Wanda's second query.

That was not the answer that Wanda expected. Remy was one of the worst kids that she had ever met, and not someone that she thought had a chance of falling for Timmy. Apparently, she was wrong on the second point, and possibly the first. Somehow, Remy had fallen for Timmy, even though he didn't even remember anything about him, as far as she knew at least. Well, on the bright side, that did mean that Remy wouldn't be trying to take them from Timmy. Still, she couldn't help but find it odd, and improbable. Something was up, but Remy wasn't scheming it, she was sure.


	4. Chapter 3

Remy sighed, partly in disappointment and partly in happiness. Yes, Timothy had taken up his offer, but only half of it, and not even the half that he cared about. Crash Nebula was brilliant, but seeing the new movie was not all he wanted, and not what he wanted most. However, it seemed as though for Timothy, Crash Nebula was the priority, and he was just the price of admission.

Remy was not about to give up though. He was sure that he still had a change to win Timothy's heart, if he made the right moves.

His limo arrived at the movie theater, and he sighed in relief. The movie would be a decent distraction from his disappointment about Timothy, and he was sure that it would be brilliant.

Once they reached the box office, Remy couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu. He and Timothy had first met at the very same box office in his dreams, and he had given Timothy a negative first impression of himself, to say the least. He hoped that this wouldn't remind him of that event.

He pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket. He had brought less this time than he had when he first met Timothy, since his parents were obsessive over money, and he was sure that if too much was missing, they would notice. He did not want to chance them finding out about his feelings for Timothy, and he was sure that stealing quite a bit of money so he could court him would definitely make his feelings obvious.

"Tickets, please," said Remy, who couldn't help but be disturbed by the fact that those were the same words that he'd said in his dream. Then he reminded himself that what he said next would not be much like anything that he had said in his dreams.

"How many?" asked the ticket person, who was female this time. Remy was relieved to know that there was something that wasn't practically identical to his dream.

"Two tickets for Crash Nebula, please," he replied.

The ticket person gave him the tickets. After getting both, Remy handed one of them to Timothy.

"No bags of money this time, Buxaplenty?" asked Timothy scathingly. "I thought you had millions of them."

"I do have millions of money bags," replied Remy, in a clipped, annoyed tone. "I am just not bringing them today. Today, I'm bringing you, and you are much better than money."

"Well, that wasn't what you thought when you bought all the seats so you could sit beside your money," replied Timothy suspiciously.

"I would have chosen much differently if I had knew of your existence," said Remy in reply.

"Yeah, right," replied Timothy sarcastically, as he continued walking ahead of Remy.

Remy wasn't sure how to respond, since had realized that his younger self may not have chosen differently if he had known of Timothy's existence before deciding to go to the movie theater. To his younger self, Timothy was only an insolent commoner boy, nothing more than that. His younger self hadn't seen Timothy in his dreams. When he was younger, he thought anyone with less money was not worthy of his regard, which he now found to be untrue.

He said instead, "I am smitten with you now. That's what matters."

"Don't turn it into a date," replied Timothy, glaring at Remy. "Even if you're 'smitten' with me."

Remy and Timothy entered the theater, and chose seats. Remy saw Timothy attempt to choose a seat faraway from him, and quickly bribed the one of the people sitting beside Timothy to give up his seat.

He settled into the comfortable red chair, and smiled. Timothy glared at him, and groped around as though he was looking for popcorn. Remy gulped, since he had been too accompanied with his sadness about Timothy's lack of love for him to remember to get popcorn.

He got up, and chose a way to exit the theater without blocking Timothy's way. He walked down the stairs carefully, trying not to make any sounds that would disrupt Timothy's viewing experience.

He left the darkness of the theater, and entered the bright foyer. He went to the snack counter as fast as he could without running, and quickly bought popcorn for him and Timothy.

He quickly returned to his spot beside Timothy, and showed him the popcorn, then settled in to watch the movie.

Jorgen sighed in relief, now that Wanda was gone, and decided to resume what he was doing to Norm before. He BOOMed the genie, who was still in the form of a cat, there. He BOOMed the genie into his human form, since he wasn't sexually attracted to cats.

"Lie down! Now! We're going to continue what we were doing!"

"Uh, hey, Muscles," replied Norm, standing unevenly on his new, unnaturally smooth legs. "Getting fucked into the floor, or the wall, hurts. If you must insist on making me do that, let me GONG up a mattress for me to lie on first."

Jorgen growled, since pain was one of his favorite things, particularly when he caused it. Yet, he let the genie GONG up a mattress, since on second thought, he realized that he had no desire to destroy the genie's beauty.

The genie lay down on it, giving Jorgen an even better view of his beauty. The genie GONGed Jorgen's clothes off, and Jorgen wondered if the genie had figured that his looks had paralyzed him in place, which Jorgen actually thought was pretty accurate. As soon as he realized that, he broke from the metaphorical paralysis, and began to penetrate the genie.

Norm sighed in relief as he felt Jorgen enter him. Hr seemed to be trying his best to avoid causing pain now, though sometimes he seemed to forget and went back to his natural inclination to cause pain and lots of it. Still, at least the fairy did manage to stop when he realized that the genie didn't like the pain. That was a relief.

Norm skimmed his fingers over Jorgen's perfectly sculpted muscles, invoking sighs, moans and growls from him. Jorgen definitely deserved the nicknames of 'Muscles', since he was way more muscled than any other man that the genie had ever seen.

The length inside him felt harder than it had been a moment ago. Norm grinned, and continued skimming his fingers over the fairy general's muscles. He sure was great in bed.

His egoistical pride was soon replaced with a tidal wave of bliss. The sounds that he had invoked from Jorgen now came from his mouth. His thoughts halted, since he felt no need to think in such an oasis of lustful bliss.

The feeling passed, and Norm groaned. Why did the best part of sex always end so quickly?

The fairy withdrew from the genie. Norm groaned as Jorgen rubbed his lamp, causing him to funnel back inside it. That always happened. According to everyone, his only function was their pleasure, and his only worth was his ability to cause it. Norm had always hated that, and after Jorgen's care in making sure he wasn't hurt while shagging – even if it only was to make sure that the Tooth Fairy didn't find out – it felt worse than ever.

His gaze flicked over to his bookshelf, where he saw Da Rules, and it occurred to him that if he pursued Jorgen and won, which was what he now wanted, he could gain more than Jorgen. He could gain his freedom.


	5. Chapter 4

Despite Jorgen's confirmation of it, Wanda still wasn't sure that Remy was in love with Timmy. After all, Timmy had many other enemies, and pretty much any of them could be manipulating him. She certainly wasn't going to rule out that possibility, even though she was sure that if someone was trying to tempt Timmy, they'd choose to manipulate Trixie, or one of his friends, not Remy. Yet still, she wasn't sure.

Wanda appeared at Cupid's wonderfully pink house in a quick POOF. As every fairy knew, Cupid was the Fairy of Love, and she figured that he probably could answer her question.

She ringed Cupid's doorbell, causing an old-times love song to play.

Cupid at first wasn't aware of the visitor. He didn't even register or recognize the love song that was the ring of his doorbell. Actually, he wasn't aware of anything other than Juandissimo, and the sensations that the muscular fairy was causing. When he became aware of it, he first thought that it went well with their lovemaking. He then remembered that the love song was the result of someone ringing his doorbell.

"I have a visitor, my love," said Cupid. "Sorry, but we will have to interrupt our lovemaking so I can great them."

"My sexy muscles will ache for you till you come back," replied Juandissimo.

Some people would reply that they were just going to the door, not on a quest to defeat or save something, but Cupid was not inclined to respond that way. He was the Fairy of Love after all, which meant that he liked dramatic presentations of love, even if they were a hundred times more dramatic than the situation. Juandissimo's overdramatic plea also was a sign that he was developing feelings for Cupid, and that was something that the love fairy had desired for years. He knew it was entirely in his power to see how Juandissimo felt without the fairy having to tell him, but hearing of Juandissimo's feelings from the fairy himself was still marvelous.

Cupid vanished in a light pink LOVE POOF and reappeared at the door. He opened it, and saw that the visitor was Wanda Venus Fairywinkle. He briefly wondered why she had come. Her relationship with Cosmo had been fixed years ago, so she obviously wasn't concerned about that. He also didn't think she had come simply on a social call, since he never recalled them socializing much with each other, or desiring to socialize much with each other. He didn't think she had news either, since he'd know of most important events before she would. He also didn't think she was inviting him anywhere, since he was the one with the fancy parties.

With all those options eliminated, the only option left was Timothy's love life. He had shot many people with arrows to make them fall in love with Timothy, and had shot several arrows at Timothy, at different times, to make him fall for a few different people. Some of the choices were such that the wider world would eagerly accept them, some less so. Wanda had probably come because of one or a few of the people in the latter category.

When Wanda began to speak, his guess was confirmed.

"Remy Buxaplenty says that he's in love with Timmy, and has been trying to get Timmy to date him. I know this isn't one of his evil plans, since according to Jorgen, he has lost both his fairies and his memories. Is he in truly in love with Timmy or is someone manipulating him to get at Timmy?"

"Yes, Remy Buxaplenty is truly in love with Timothy," replied Cupid. "He has been for a while; only a short while after he first dreamt of his fairy adventures."

"I thought you wanted Timmy to be with Tootie," replied Wanda, who seemed to be trying to hide anger with a reasonable tone.

"Well, she was my first choice," replied Cupid. "However, Remington Buxaplenty, though he wasn't my first choice, is in love with Timothy, and I will not disrupt their possible romance just because you are uncomfortable with it. He is in love with Timothy after all, and true love is not to be manipulated simply because of one fairy's whims."

Wanda left as soon as he finished his statement.

Cupid sighed. Love was such a mysterious force that no ordinary mortal or magical creature would be ever able to understand it fully, even if they believed they did. No wonder Wanda had trouble believing what he said about the matter, regardless of his credentials.

Remy paid more attention to Timothy than he did to the movie. The movie did interest him, but he had so much cash that he could probably see it every day if he so desired. However, Timothy couldn't be bought with cash, and Remy wanted to savor every moment he had with him.

Unfortunately, Timothy paid more attention to the movie than to him. As soon as the movie came on, in Timothy's eyes, he might as well not even have been there. Remy longed for Timothy to pay attention to him, and was quite frustrated when he didn't.

However, Remy did use some of the movie's most dramatic, intense moments as times to hold Timothy's hand, or do other such things. Timothy wasn't returning his affection, but this was as close as he could get to it, for now, at least.

When the movie finished, Remy sighed in relief, since he could now talk to Timothy, which was not something he could do while it was playing. However, most of Timothy's conversation consisted of "It was so awesome when…" and "I can't wait till the game comes out" and other such comments. Remy responded to those comments with interest, since he did like Crash Nebula, but they weren't what he longed to hear.

A pink watch appeared on his arm with a POOF, and Timmy grinned. Wanda had returned from wherever she had mysteriously POOFed off to. He deduced from her expression that she did not have good news, and in fact, probably had the bad sort.

Various possibilities flitted through his mind. Did the Pixies buy Fairy World again? Did the Kindness revert back to its previous form, the Darkness? Were the Anti-Fairies out causing bad luck? Had Foop escaped prison? Did Remy have an evil plan?

"Is something up in Fairy World?" asked Timmy in a whisper.

"No, Fairy World is fine," replied Wanda. "Its just that both Jorgen and Cupid have told me that Remy is truly in love with you."

"What?"

He had trouble keeping his voice above a whisper. Remy, one of his many archenemies, was in love with him? What was Cupid on?

"Yes," replied Wanda. "Apparently, Remy is in love with you."

Timmy had trouble sorting this out. If it was true, instead of not falling in the trap of an evil plan, he was rejecting someone that never had much love to start with. Once again, the Flashlight of Guilt shone upon him.

"Remy," said Timmy. "Dude, I'm sorry for how I behaved earlier. How about we go to the Gilded Lily, like you asked for yesterday?"

"Sure, Timothy," replied Remy, seeming almost to kiss him but apparently deciding not to. "I'd be delighted to go there with you."


	6. Chapter 5

Teal blue smoke swirled around the genie, and the air had a tint of lavender to it. The smoke dissipated slowly, revealing the genie's beautiful form, inch by glorious inch. In Jorgen's opinion, the smoke should have dissipated a long time ago – or more accurately, a few minutes ago. Yet, part of Jorgen liked it. Of course, that was the part that led him to desire a secret relationship with the genie in the first place. Jorgen bet the genie knew exactly what effect he caused when he attempted such a display, and was equally sure that the genie desired such an effect.

Once the smoke managed to fully dissipate, Jorgen sighed in relief, every single part of him feeling more satisfied by the sight of Norm in the nude than the one part was by the genie's teasing with the smoke.

This time, instead of just GONGing up a simple mattress, the genie created a Jorgen-plus-Norm-size bed. The genie lowered himself onto the bed, and laid down in a position that gave Jorgen an excellent view of his body.

He smiled in a way that suggested desire for the fairy general, the same type of desire that Jorgen had for the genie.

"Muscles, we're here to do something," said the genie in a suave voice, giving the fairy a wink. "So, let's do it."

Jorgen climbed onto the bed, and lifted up the genie's smoky tail. It flashed out like a whip.

"Muscles, we're aiming for more … variety today," continued the genie in the same coquettish tone.

The genie's actions were a mystery to Jorgen. The genie seemed to be trying to seduce him, but that was redundant, since every time he merely gazed at the genie, touched the genie, kissed the genie, stirrings of irresistible desire struck him, left him with wants that only the genie could ever satisfy. Those stirrings were so intense in themselves that there was no need for more, no need for seduction on the genie's part.

The notion of feeling anything more for the genie bothered him as well, since no matter how intense his feelings for the genie were, he still couldn't help but feel traces of guilt about cheating on the Tooth Fairy. Right now, he was sure, getting to the sex immediately was necessary, with no detours into foreplay or anything like that.

"We don't have time for variety!" boomed Jorgen. "Just do what I tell you to, and let me do what I want to you!"

The genie ceased his coquettish expression for a moment to scowl at the fairy, "Come on, Muscles, imagine it. 'Cause dude, I'm awesome in bed – you know this, of course – so, Muscles, I guarantee you, that if you get the full experience, you won't regret it!"

Fantasies caught him, and didn't let go. Touching the genie all over, feeling every inch of his smooth skin; kissing the genie everywhere; the genie's hands moving all over his body, causing exquisite sensations; letting the genie handle the part through which his desire manifested, the part that, because of it was one that caused him to be the gender he was, was considered to symbolize that, to in it's very nature be the essence of that.

Saying 'yes' to the genie, saying 'yes, I want that' was tempting, deliciously tempting. Despite his reservations, he couldn't help but consent, now that he was tempted.

The genie's skin was as smooth to the touch as it looked to the eye. His hands drifted across it, aiming to hold, to touch as much as the genie as he possibly could. In his mind, the rest of the world ceased to exist – or at least matter. The genie was all he saw; the genie was all he felt; the genie was everything; a world in himself.

However, the genie wasn't of the type that enjoyed doing the same thing over and over, for eternity. He also wasn't of the type that accepted being used for another's satisfaction. Instead, boredom tended to come quickly to him, and if someone continued using him for their satisfaction long after boredom had came, that would get him ticked.

"Muscles," replied Norm. "Yeah, I like this, but I'm getting bored. Can we spice this up a bit? Maybe a side of kissing, perhaps I could give your muscles a massage." The genie gave a risqué inflection to the word, 'massage' that made Jorgen sure that he wasn't talking about an ordinary massage. "Muscles aren't all I can massage. How about I massage that erect organ of yours instead? Are ya kinky? I'm your slave, Muscles, so you can try anything." The genie mumbled a word under his breath, one that didn't sound like a swear word. He continued. "Yeah, yeah, you probably think I talk too much, but hey, that's not all my mouth can do. Used correctly, it can cause you to lose yourself in ecstasy. So, yeah… Try me out!"

The genie immersed him in a kiss, casting all possible doubts away. The genie had soft lips, yet unyielding ones, a kiss that demanded as much as it gave. His mouth tasted clean, with traces of mouthwash, presumably because of the care he took to maintain his marvelous appearance. When the genie kissed him, the fairy was immersed by sensations that he was sure he'd remember for the rest of his immortal life.

But, that wasn't the only thing the genie was doing. His fingers skimmed across the fairy general's muscles, creating a prickling feeling, rather like electricity or pins-and-needles, but much more pleasurable.

He moaned, but since his mouth was accompanied with kissing the genie, his moan was muffled. The look in the genie's eyes made him sure that if the genie's mouth wasn't accompanied, he'd be smirking.

The genie broke away from the kiss. "So, what's next, Muscles?"

Next? Jorgen wanted the genie to give him all that he could give him, regardless of the order in which he did so. Answering the question of which to do next was hard, just like choosing what chocolate to eat when offered thousands of them was for most people. Of course, that was only a problem because he had limited time to partake in the genie. Everything he longed for could not be done in such a limited time.

"Give me a handjob!"

Blunt, yes, but the fairy general found being blunt easier and more useful than cloaking his meaning in innuendo, which the genie was so fond of doing. The genie glared at him, probably taken aback by his directness. Strangely enough, the genie's pain/anger/shock/offended response or whatever it was didn't cause Jorgen as much pleasure as pain usually did.

When the genie obeyed his order, giving him what he'd asked for, his previous response didn't matter at all. Jorgen was used to that type of reaction to his blunt manner, and by now, he found other's pain so pleasurable that he began to enjoy, and use such a reaction, particularly in his role as the enforcer of Da Rules.

Jorgen moaned as the genie's hands slid over his cock, enlarging his already massive erection. Even though he was the master of the genie, his slave always seemed to control his senses, control his desires in bed, almost leading the fairy general to wonder if the genie was really the master, and he was just the slave. 'Almost' because one thing Jorgen couldn't imagine, no matter how hard he tried, was himself being anyone's slave, or the possibility of anyone else having the control over him that he had over all the other fairies. His ego wouldn't allow it, and neither would any of the other aspects of his personality. Yet, it almost couldn't be denied that the genie did exert a certain pressure of control over him, mostly because of the organ that the genie currently was fondling.

He gave the genie another kiss, feeling the genie's soft lips yield to his own, less soft lips. The genie jerked in surprise, then accepted the kiss. One of his hands reached up to Jorgen's head, and began to fiddle with the fairy's silver-white hair. The other continued stimulating the fairy's enormous cock.

Jorgen went out of the kiss as soon as he had his fill of it, which, of course, was a long time after he initiated it.

"Genie! In your mouth! Now!"

The genie immediately began attempting to hold the fairy's erection in his mouth, but he never could get a good hold on it. The utterly frustrated genie finally decided to GONG it into his mouth, in what he knew was the perfect position. This was another area that the genie worked wonders in.

Jorgen's mind now resided among the clouds, in a heavenly dreamland, a dreamland only inhabited by him and his lover, the genie. If anyone had asked Jorgen the definition of "bliss", he probably would have said it was the sensations that the genie was causing right now.

Had the genie tempted him? Yes. Did he regret giving into the temptation of the genie? No, not right now, anyway. Apparently, the genie's coquettish actions did work, and every boast he made of his sexual expertise was more than a boast.

When the genie let go of his cock, the fairy general mourned the loss of the sensation. The genie sighed in what sounded like relief and satisfaction. He lay down, in the same position that he started in, and the fairy slid his cock into him.

While Jorgen penetrated him, the genie skimmed his fingers across the fairy's muscles. Soon, both of them were moaning and growling with pleasure. Between moans, they kissed, enjoying the pleasurable mix of sensations that they caused in each other.

The schedule no longer mattered. Neither did rational thought. The genie was Jorgen's world, and Jorgen was the genie's.

"Jorgen Von Strangle!" screeched a familiar female voice, pulling them both back to reality, away from the heavenly bliss of lovemaking.

"Enameled angel," replied Jorgen, sliding fluidly out of the genie. He leaned in to kiss the said enameled angel, but the said enameled angel refused his touch.

"Ah, smoof," cursed the genie. "The Tooth Fairy. We forgot the schedule, didn't we?"

"QUIET!"

"You're cheating on me?" stated the Tooth Fairy in a combination of surprise and anger. "You said you loved me; you said that you're incapable of doing anything without me, and yet, and yet, you're …"

She knew many words for sex, many polite euphemisms for it, many impolite words and phrases for the act that Jorgen had engaged in, words from every language created by the humans whose teeth she collected, yet all of those words and phrases were lost to her in the face of Jorgen's…. actions.

"The genie is just a toy," replied Jorgen, causing the said genie to glare at him. "You're my love, my enameled angel…"

"Really?" asked the Tooth Fairy in a sharp tone. "It doesn't seem like it."

Jorgen sighed, realizing that, even in his own mind, the roles of the genie and the Tooth Fairy weren't clear. Realizing that even though he'd do anything to have the Tooth Fairy's love back, he'd also move Fairy World and Earth to possess the genie. Choosing between the two... impossible. Giving up one to keep the other… impossible.

Norm's stomach churned with jealousy, and well, something else. A feeling that he'd never felt before, a feeling that made his heart hurt, made him question himself, a feeling he never wanted to feel again.

Muscles' anger, Muscles' heartbreak… Whose fault was that? His, Norm the Swinging Awesome Genie's damn fault. The cause of all that = him. Before, causing misery for the Jarhead was an appealing though, not a disgusting one, but now…

Now, it disgusted him. Now, he saw Muscles looking at him with hurt and anger in his eyes, and wished that he'd never caused this to happen. Wished that he'd never been so selfish…

Yet, another part of Norm longed to show the Tooth Fairy that Muscles was his, that it was he who Muscles loved, he who received Muscles' ministrations. Wanted to claim Muscles as his, whether the Tooth Fairy liked or not. He favored that part, simply because the other part wouldn't be getting him his freedom any time soon, but the traces of the other feeling remained, causing him to hesitate.

The Tooth Fairy sighed. Jorgen's declarations of how he couldn't live without her; were they all elaborate lies? Jorgen's dramatic confessions of love; were they just lies, lines of a play made to deceive? She lacked the answers, but disliked the hints given to her by this incident.

"Jorgen," she said coldly, recovering her composure. "I'm leaving. Despite all your grandiose statements to the contrary, I'm not your only love. So, I'll just go now, before I discover, say, that you're, I don't know, doing the sideways tango with a dozen human whores or something like that. Cheating on me? Who does that? You, apparently. Goodbye."

A PLAQUE POOF, instead of one of her normal TOOTH POOFs, marked her disappearance. Jorgen sighed, expressing all his sadness and heartbreak in one exhale. Ruling Fairy World gave him no immunity to the results of acting on his desire for the genie. Enforcing Da Rules was possible; keeping the Tooth Fairy's love wasn't, at least not now. Having his cake and eating it too was impossible. He'd lost the Tooth Fairy to have the genie, but was it worth it?


	7. Chapter 6

The Tooth Fairy materialized in the Dimmadone, where a Chip Skylark concert was about to start. She removed all signs of her true species, disguising herself as an ordinary human woman, albeit one that dyed her hair a light teal blue. Of course, it wasn't dye, but the humans wouldn't know that.

She smiled, feeling calmer already. She wanted to distract herself from her heartbreak, so when she heard of the Chip Skylark concert being held in Dimmsdale, she decided to go see it. Maybe, it would allow her to forget her heartbreak – at least for a while. Chip Skylark concerts weren't too long, so she knew the relief they gave wouldn't last forever. But, it would help, she knew.

She settled into her seat, waiting for Chip Skylark to begin singing. After a while, he did, choosing My Shiny Teeth and Me. The Tooth Fairy smiled. The stage changed quite a bit, like in a music video, showing a literal interpretation of everything Chip sang. However, the flamboyant flair of the stage failed to catch her attention, except when it showed teeth or something amazingly teeth-related. Instead, she focused most of her attention on Chip, particularly his teeth. The song served only as backdrop, a beautiful backdrop to the splendor of the Chip Skylark's teeth.

However, My Shiny Teeth and Me couldn't last forever. In fact, the song, like most songs, only lasted a few minutes. The next song, Find Your Voice, also was one of her favorites. After all, she could find a connection between teeth and voice. She didn't only enjoy stuff that reminded her of teeth; she just liked stuff that did more than stuff that didn't.

Her fury dissipated as Chip's voice carried her away, into marvelous, tooth-related, Chip Skylark-related daydreams. Jorgen might as well have never existed, for all she cared.

Chip enjoyed his job, enjoyed making his fans happy, enjoyed creating marvelous melodies. He'd been in the industry ever since he was fifteen; becoming a singing sensation by the time he turned sixteen, just like his grandfather had in the '30s.

He launched in Icky Vicky, which got him thinking about Vicky, the sadistic, insane fan that captured him on his sixteenth birthday, leading him to meet Timmy Turner, his only true friend. Insane fans he had in the millions, but true friends were rare for him. The industry forced him to dedicate most of his time to his craft and his image, leaving little for forming emotional connections.

He finished singing Icky Vicky, and then began singing One Less Lonely Girl. He'd write the song when the public began wondering why he never sang love songs. The answer was that, well, with the industry's requirements and the pressure of the fans, he never had any time for any emotional connections other than his friendship with Timmy. He had no experience with romantic love, so the song was about the love he wanted, not the love he felt.

The audience responded to the passion in his song, making Chip smile. He too, felt the passion of his melody, lifting his heart up till it almost seemed to fly away, taking him to the world of his daydreams. To the world where he wasn't lonely; where he had love, not just the hero-worshipping of his fans. Where he had someone that understood him, someone as interested in teeth, particularly his, as he was.

Remy smiled, glad to be in the same room as Timothy, glad that Timothy was dating him. The other boy sat across from him, eating pizza, as well as talking about Crash Nebula, the Crimson Chin, and various videogames between bites. Despite his reluctance to discuss anything other than those topics, Remy knew that Timothy was paying attention to him, unlike before, when Timothy only desired to be out of his presence. Not exactly love, but pretty much the closest Remy had gotten in real life, instead of the fake worlds of dreams and daydreams.

Remy responded his chatter, of course. He told of the high scores he earned on the video games he owned and kept secret from his parents. He told Timothy of his favorite episodes, characters, movies, and comics, and what about them made them his favorites. When Timothy asked him questions, he answered them. His pizza lay abandoned, since with Timothy there, everything other than the boy, including food, lost its importance in his mind. Timothy's lips were the only things his mouth wished to touch, his body was the only thing Remy's body felt a need for and his love was the only thing his heart longed for.

One'd think nothing would shock Timmy. But, this did. He enjoyed Remy's company. Enjoyed Remy's conversation, his dry, sometimes black, humor, the way he spoke; the way he put such an amount of value on him, equal to the value of a precious jewel or all his money. Before he acquired his fairies, not many people put value on him, and even now, people that valued him as much as Remy did were rare.

Remy's observations about the Crimson Chin, Crash Nebula and videogames interested Timmy. The rich kid noticed stuff about them that Timmy hadn't, which didn't come as too much of a surprise to him. After all, though both of them once had fairies (and Timmy still did), Remy had won in the Street Fighter-esque video game, and briefly supplanted Cleft in the Crimson Chin comic book.

Only one thing bothered Timmy. His presence didn't make Remy as happy as he expected. Sure, it made him happy, but something seemed … missing. Both of them remained reserved, not showing much of themselves beyond their thoughts on video games and superheroes. He almost trusted Remy, but a barrier still remained, a barrier to complete trust and love. He felt it, but it didn't feel like enough. Because of all that, he almost sighed in relief when the date finished.

Night fell, and the concert drew to a close. The Tooth Fairy sighed, regretting that it wasn't longer. The concert had eased her heartbreak, but it still remained, still punctured her heart.

"Sorry fans, but I have to go!" said Chip, in a light yet sad voice, as he left the stage.

The Tooth Fairy's heart fell. She wanted, needed more time with the beautiful singer. Her heartache only eased with him. Only with him did Jorgen's betrayal cease hurting her heart.

So, she disregarded the singer's need for sleep, and spoke to him. "I really love your song, My Shiny Teeth and Me, Chip. And the subject of that song too."

Chip replied, bowing. "Thanks! I'm glad that my song pleases you!" He paused, thinking about the second part of the woman's comment. "They're great teeth." The only thing his modesty never applied to was his teeth, as the song showed. Them, he took visible pride in.

"Definitely," replied the Tooth Fairy, her voice becoming almost screechy with excitement. "They are perfect. Perfectly aligned, perfectly clean. I've never seen any teeth like them."

Chip blushed, unable to find a response.

The Tooth Fairy continued. "Your breath always is fresh, since you never get anything caught in your teeth. You don't erode them with sugar either, which is quite a hard temptation for most people to resist. You buy high-end, high quality toothpaste to keep them the best they can be…"

She continued listing off the virtues of Chip's teeth, and how he attained them. He soon responded to her comments, detailing everything he knew about his teeth and oral care in general. She responded eagerly, correcting him whenever he got something wrong. He accepted the corrections nicely, willing to acknowledge that he did not know everything and that some of what he knew wasn't so. Chip told of what he loved about his teeth, and how sad he'd been when he lost them. The Tooth Fairy reciprocated by explaining why she adored his teeth, and how sad she felt when Dr. Bender stole them from his mouth. The air vibrated with the energy of their shared obsession, and the animated conversation that resulted from it. Both Chip and the Tooth Fairy felt the effects as well. Loneliness left Chip, and the Tooth Fairy's heart lifted, no longer broken or bruised. If only it could last forever, they mutually thought, mutually hoped for. If only…


	8. Chapter 7

Norm reclined in the bed he'd GONGed up for him and Jorgen. It now resided in his lamp, though it took up most of the small space. Similarly, his anger at the Tooth Fairy, anger at himself, and longing for Jorgen had pushed almost everything else out, though his longing for freedom and revenge on Turner stubbornly remained in the spaces that the other feelings didn't manage to conquer. Sometimes the feelings combined in odd ways, which certainly was no help to his attempts to relax.

He tried to concentrate on I Dream of Jeannie, which he'd put on extra loud in order to drown out Jorgen's stomping, yelling, BOOMing, and crying, yes, crying. Norm rolled his eyes, thinking, 'Muscles does unmanly things, after all. Ah smoof, this sure hit him hard.'

The ease with which his thoughts jumped from being sardonic to concerned amazed him. For one, he never expected to be concerned about Jorgen, of all people. Secondly, he rarely felt concerned about anybody other than himself. After all, no one else was worth being concerned about, and no one else cared about him. Yeah, and concern – for anyone – would just get in the way of attaining his freedom and revenge on Turner. Yet, he felt concern, concern for Jorgen Von Strangle a.k.a Muscles, whose manly overall, but unmanly in ways that the genie never expected. Who believed genies to be filthy, yet shagged him. Who currently was experiencing the dilemma of choosing between his two lovers.

Chip sighed, noticing the sun's absence from the sky. "Sorry, but I have to go! I'm having a concert in Brightsburg tomorrow, so I need my sleep." He paused. "Loved the conversation, though."

The woman, whose name he foolishly forgot to inquire about, replied, "Yeah. There aren't many people willing to discuss teeth with me." She hesitated, unsure what to say next. "And, well, you're wonderful too. Bye! See you at your next concert!"

Chip sighed, this time in happiness. He rarely had in-depth conversations with his fans, and most never bothered to say 'see you at your next concert' or anything of that sort, never indicating that they saw him as anything more or less than a celebrity. He loved his fans, and was used to such treatment, but he also enjoyed having the type of fans that got into conversations with him, and said 'see you, later' to him, just like they'd do for their non-famous friends.

He went into his car, which was bought for him by the record company since he was broke, terribly broke. He wondered if the woman would come to his next concert, as she said she would. He hoped so, and doubted she'd decide not to. After all, her interest in him, his teeth and his music certainly bordered on obsession and probably had crossed the border long ago.

Chip smiled, knowing this concert definitely was one of his Top Ten Concerts. He didn't keep a list, but he was sure that if he did, this concert would be on it.

Unwished Island. It used to be a sad place, where Timothy Turner's unwished wishes were separated from all other forms of life, unable to find a connection with anyone else. Hunger could only be sated with coconuts, and coconut milk was the only available beverage. After drinking and eating a large quantity of both, most of the Unwished Wishes tired of them. Despair and bitterness had covered most of the island's inhabitants.

But, that had changed, due to Timothy Turner himself. Now, the Unwished Wishes commanded thousands of Timothy clones, even hurting them, and had made a connection with each other based on their hate of the boy. Coconuts and everything made from them were pushed off the menu, and replaced with everything the Unwished Wishes had missed. Now, the island was a place of joy and fun, happiness and entertainment.

Anti-Cosmo scowled. Timothy's Unwished Wishes possessed the ability to topple the world, create more bad luck than most Anti-Fairies, yet they just lazed about on their island, which Timothy kindly improved for them.

But, only one concerned him now. Nega-Timmy. He'd ended up on there since though he possessed the evil of an Anti-Fairy; he certainly wasn't an exact mirror image of Timothy. He just was Timothy plus evil. The definition of an Anti, as set out by the Da Anti-Rules was "a being the exact opposite of his positive counterpart."

However, this time, he wanted Nega-Timmy for his evil, not as an Anti-Godchild or any other kind of Anti. He searched the island for the Nega (which was an "evil version of the person whose name they carry, and never the exact opposite."), finding him engaged in an attempt to make the humans, who were sucked there by the magic of the island, into slaves, which he planned on executing and serving to the Sphinx. Outrageous, yes, but what else could be expected from a Nega version of Timothy?

Anti-Cosmo picked him up, almost collapsing under the weight of the actually short and scrawny Nega teen, and FOOPed to the Blue Moon of Vegan. Nega-Timmy looked around, confounded by the sight.

Anti-Cosmo directed him to the Wind Wand, and fixed a look on Nega-Timmy that made his part in this clear. The dark version of Timothy touched his fingers to the glassy surface, turning it dark and foggy, like unwashed glasses mixed with smog. Anti-Cosmo smiled, already FOOPing the Nega to the next wand, which he again touched, causing similar results. The only wands Anti-Cosmo decided not to take Nega-Timmy to were the White Wand, and the only other wand residing in Fairy World. Them, he'd get to later, once he'd managed to distract Fairy World.

The Kindness had darkened in the four years since becoming, well, the Kindness. Why? Loneliness. At first, Timmy talked to it and visited it relatively frequently. Unfortunately, the boy and his friends eventually abandoned him, due to other, presumably more pressing matters.

Now, his only visitor was Cosmo's mirror image, Anti-Cosmo, who spoke of revenge, ambition and resentment; desire, obsession and possessiveness; of reclaiming its friends and eliminating everyone who ever judged it by its menacing appearance. The Kindness first made an effort to ignore his toxic words, but with all its accumulated loneliness and need for someone, anyone, the words couldn't help but take effect.

Now, its thoughts of Timmy alternated between bitterness and affection, with bitterness often winning or combining with affection. Sometimes it wanted to hug Timmy to his heart and never let go; at other times, the dark side of his possessiveness took over, causing fantasies where it dominated Timmy, forcing him to yield to its will and give it what it wanted, acting out an aspect of most beings that it lacked. It constantly switched between enjoying those fantasies and hating them.

Now, it realized, it was almost back where it started, as the Darkness. It hoped that it never would go to the full way, and become such a dark creature again.


	9. Chapter 8

Jorgen sighed, knowing that he'd have to make a decision sometime, that Timmy probably wouldn't go in and help him decide, and probably wouldn't even give him a good answer anyway. Unless, of course, the safety of Timmy or the universe resided on his choice, which he refused to consider likely.

He recalled his times with the Tooth Fairy, and his times with the genie. He recalled what she said, and what the genie said. He thought about them; he considered his feelings.

He approached the lava lamp, stomping as usual, and lifted it up, gazing it for a while – it seemed that he could see the genie through it – before rubbing it. Norm swirled out, the display less impressive but just as beautiful, in a sad, angry way.

The smoke faded away, showing the genie with an expression rather similar to Jorgen's own. "So, you've decided that you wanna play with the toy again, huh?" the genie asked, hurt giving making his words sting. "Is the Tooth Fairy refusing to put out or something?" He paused, sighing. "Dude, I want you; I even sorta like you, but you kinda need to get a few things sorted out."

Jorgen wanted both to keep on listening to the genie, enjoying his voice and use of words, and to cause the genie serious pain. Any of the options would work, he supposed, but he much preferred the former option. Another option also occurred: kissing the genie. He settled for that one, figuring it would be the most pleasurable.

The genie made sounds that indicated pleasure, pain or annoyance. Jorgen suspected the first, but had enough sense to worry about it being the last two, considering that one of the things he'd realized was that his actions sometimes… well, the genie sometimes took his actions badly, perhaps because of past experience or maybe just because they were that bad.

He sighed, wishing circumstances had aligned themselves in a way that didn't involve him having to admit his conflicted, not-much-of-a-clue-about-his-own-fricking-feelings state. "Norm, yes, I want you. Yes, the Tooth Fairy is refusing to put out." He sighed. "But, those two facts, opinions… regardless of what you call them, aren't that connected. Connected, yes, but there's a bit more to it than: lack of sex with Tooth Fairy equals you get a sex bonanza." He paused, taking a breath. "You have your own merits."

Norm rested his head in his hand, a neutral, almost upset expression on his face. "So, there's more to your decision to call me up than lack of Tooth Fairy booty, but not enough for you to be sure it is love." The genie adjusted the positioning of his head. "Is that so, Muscles?"

Jorgen waited a bit before replying. "That's a decent description of my feelings, I suppose."

The genie smirked, his eyes glinting with mischievousness. "Then, let's continue with our hot antics."

Jorgen smiled back, carrying the genie over to his own bed this time, instead of requiring the genie to GONG up another one, or experience the pain of being pushed into a wall or floor by the force of his manhood.

The genie grinned as he dropped onto the bed. "I guess you're changing your approach, huh?"

Jorgen sighed, unsure as to what to think of the genie's comment. "Or maybe I just wasn't applying this one to you."

"You're being coy now, huh?" Norm replied, his voice silky and totally fitting the definition of 'flirty.' "Doesn't really suit you." He paused. "But, it works, anyway."

Jorgen blushed, both from embarrassment and attraction. "I am too direct for coyness to even be remotely plausible, correct?"

The genie's cheeks became a wonderful shade of reddish-brown. "Yeah, but that's okay. At least I have a clue about where I stand – or should I say float? – with you." He paused, sighing. "And apparently, with you, I stand or float higher than with I do with anyone else."

Jorgen felt his face warm, noticing that blushing felt like standing outside on a hot day and almost getting sunburnt, or bathing in too hot water. "Thanks, Norm," he responded, his voice quieter than normal. "Everyone else you've met doesn't appreciate you enough than."

Norm smirked. "Maybe you are in love with me, after all."

Jorgen kissed the genie, delicately, yet forcefully. The genie returned the kiss with equal force, always making sure that he and Jorgen received similar amounts of pleasure from the kiss. Norm moaned, his hands struggling to remove Jorgen's shirt and pretty much failing utterly because of the fairy's size. Yes, Jorgen bet that he knew of the possibility of GONGing, but he also bet that the genie wanted to feel him in a way he wouldn't get if he went the easy way. Jorgen let the genie continue his attempts, let the genie's real want, and metaphorical need overcome him until Norm finally groaned in frustration, realizing the disadvantages of Jorgen's immenseness.

Jorgen ripped his genie's shirt into uncountable pieces, causing the golden buttons to clatter all over the bed and floor, the sounds they made depending on where they fell. Of course, such sounds ceased to encroach on Jorgen's awareness, solely because they didn't originate from the genie lying on the bed.

The kiss had finished a while ago, but the taste of the genie's lips still lingered on his and left him wanting to have more, something that the genie had not much trouble giving him. Moans once again left the genie's mouth, and Jorgen's manhood continued to harden under his military camo pants.

"So, are we actually getting started now?" Norm asked, coyness lathering his voice.

Jorgen smiled. "Yes, my genie, we are."

Norm magically removed Jorgen's garments, one by one, instead of all in one GONG like he'd done during some of their previous times together. In a way, that defined what made this time different than the rest. Without the worry about cheating on his wife – even though what he was doing still technically was that – love (if that was what he felt) and sex became easier and better for both him and Norm.

"Your genie, huh?" Norm replied, sultry as always. "Normally, I like to just be my own man, but I can share."

Jorgen smiled. "You're my genie, you're also your genie and…"

Norm continued. "Vice-versa. Can't have you engaging in the 'sideways tango' with anyone else when you have the best lover in the universe – other than you, of course – as your personal wish-granter."

"Of course, you are the best lover in the universe," Jorgen replied, blushing more than he thought he ever could do so.

Then, they kissed again, and everything else ceased to matter or even be noticed by them. The world for them both only was one kiss, all the actions afterward, and two beings locked in probable love and definite lust. It was one of their most wonderful experiences, which Jorgen had more of than Norm, admittedly, but still. Nothing about this experience seemed as though it could possibly be improved.


	10. Chapter 9

Cupid's reaction to the scene unfolding in Jorgen's bedroom could be summed up in one word: finally! He considered adding another: erotic. That word also happened to describe Juandissimo, even when not engaged in such acts. Luckily, the fairy had accepted his invitation to observe his work; making love it could be called though that phrase tended to send people's minds into the metaphorical gutter. In fact, Cupid hoped that Juandissimo wanted to spend some time doing the common meaning of the phrase with him again.

For more than that, too. For Juandissimo to love him, to have their relationship be summed up in less words than "making love" but as more than "sex, dating and enduring Juandissimo's fascination with Wanda." When his lover talked about Wanda, Cupid felt like thanking something for his control over love, the power that enabled him to pair Wanda with Cosmo, that he, somehow, felt as though should never be used on his love just so he could have him.

"Is something troubling you?" Juandissimo questioned, clearly concerned.

Cupid sighed. "Nothing." He paused, rethinking his response. "Is there anything that you feel as though you shouldn't use your magic to acquire? That's the heart of my problem."

"Sometimes," his lover replied. "When Wanda's godchild attempts to use magic to acquire what he desires, he usually ends up with more problems than he started with. That applied to Remy as well." He frowned, sadness infiltrating his voice at the thought of the godchild he used to have.

"Everyone knows how terrible a wisher that child is," Cupid responded, slight annoyance in his voice. "He wished away about ninety-six percent of all love once. If not for LGBTs, magical creatures and Timmy's decision to correct his own foolishness, I'd have disappeared forever."

Juandissimo appeared uncertain, before replying. "I'm glad you didn't." He gave Cupid a kiss, providing him with some hope once again.

Cupid blushed, returning the kiss with passion.

When they finished, Juandissimo grinned at him. "With you around, Wanda isn't that necessary, though sometimes… I can't help but yearn for the one I can't have."

The fairy of love inquired in reply, "Is that a confession of your love for me?"

"It is just true," Juandissimo stated, his voice revealing all the layers of emotion that made up his statement.

Cupid flew over to another scene, this one showing two boys on what looked like a date. Two boys, specifically Timmy and Remy, the ones his lover had mentioned a few moments ago.

Juandissimo, who'd followed him there, gazed at the screen with a confounded expression, making Cupid wonder how to explain. The fairy finally spoke up, saying one word: "why?"

The fairy of love let out a huge sigh. "Why? Love is not based on 'whys', 'whats', 'wheres' or 'hows.' Love is love; Timmy and Remy needed it, yes? Now, my love, they have it."

"But, why my godchild and Wanda's?"

"Remington and Timothy fell in love by themselves," Cupid responded. "A romantic like you knows how love works."

"Yes," Juandissimo replied, sultry as ever. "You create it."

"Most of the time…"

Norm twined around Jorgen, the pose erotic if a bit uncomfortable. Then he laid back on the bed, inquiring, "So, whaddya want first?"

Jorgen attempted to ponder the issue for a moment, the thoughts increasing the size of his cock yet not yielding any answer other than: "You."

"That's vague," the genie responded, his tone sardonic. "And romantic." He assumed a more comfortable pose, lying on the bed. He touched the first part of the fairy that he reached, smirking. "If you can't think of anything, how about I suggest something?"

"What?"

"Cock-in-the-ass action," Norm smiled. "And foreplay, too, you know."

Jorgen lifted the genie up, setting him on top of the blankets, feeling every millimeter of him as he did so. Norm moaned, his neck reaching in an attempt to touch his lips to those of his fairy lover. Jorgen responded correctly, kissing the genie passionately, almost sweetly.

Then he began to enter the genie, his thrusts both fierce and careful. Norm's pleasure-invoked moans continued a few moments after, while they both attempted to and succeeded at giving each other a few kisses.

Eventually, pleasure blurred all the individual thrusts into a continuous wave of gratification and bliss, with slight pain on the side (a disadvantage of Jorgen's size, and what sex actually was, Norm noted wryly to himself).

Once the two both were sated and covered in sweat, they ceased. Neither of them felt like stopping, but they both knew they had to sometime. Norm gave and received several kisses, the result of both them refusing to even consider pausing that.

A sound reminiscent of a bomb almost damaged Norm's eardrums, and when he gazed around, wondering what the heck was going on, he noticed a setting change: a restaurant, a fancy fairy one, instead of Jorgen's bedroom, where their lovemaking was. He looked at Jorgen, seeing that a formal suit now sheathed his fantastic muscles.

"So, you just asked me out, huh?" Norm mused. "Minus the 'ask', of course. Don't worry. I'd have said 'yes.' "

Jorgen, Muscles, his lover, kissed him, making the paradise known as love even more heavenly, making his world even brighter, enchanting him without any actual magic.


	11. Chapter 10

Jorgen preferred Norm nude, or at least his cock did, but the genie was dressed for their date, nevertheless. He, like Jorgen, wore a formal outfit, in a shade of violet that matched his eyes and complemented his skin. Still, the necessity of clothing still was one of the disadvantages of courting such an appealing genie at an elite fairy restaurant.

Norm snapped Jorgen out his frustrated daydreams and musings. "Uh, Muscles, now that we're here, aren't we supposed to do something?"

"Yes, we are," Jorgen replied, picking up the menu.

"Than why haven't you chosen something for us, master?" the genie inquired, the last word being filled with a lot more scorn than anything else he recalled the genie saying. "I'd love to, but… well…"

Jorgen kissed the genie, making him cease talking. When the kiss finished, Jorgen chuckled, saying, "And when did you let anything stop you before?"

"Uh, never, or maybe that one time in… wherever, however many years ago," Norm admitted. "No clue, actually." As the genie spoke, he slid the menu from Jorgen's hands and began searching through it, making comments on the selection as he read it. It took Jorgen a few minutes to realize that, yes; he was supposed to respond to the genie. Once he did, discussing the subject became easy and enjoyable. This field was one he had quite a bit of knowledge about, which surprised Norm. ("You cook? That, I never expected. Are you aware that that means we could have just remained at home and not bothered with clothes?")

Jorgen response to that was, "Yes, but this is more… romantic."

Norm smiled. "It's only the clothes that I object to, and that's only 'cause I know how hot you look without them."

"Agreed," replied the fairy, almost shocked to see himself and Norm on the same wavelength, even though they had agreed before. He smiled back at his lover.

"So, sex when this is done?"

Jorgen kissed Norm, letting that be the answer.

Timmy took a while to notice it, but he eventually realized that he and Remy had never kissed. Why? That question was one that he couldn't answer. His reasoning was a lot more complex than could be easily dissected. He knew that his previous dislike of Remy was part of it, and so was his uncertainty about actually dating a boy.

"Uh, Remy…" His cheeks heated, and his mind wondered how the heck he possibly could be even thinking about what he was about to ask Remy.

"Yes," Remy replied, focusing solely on Timmy, which increased his nervousness, and gave him odd feelings in strange places.

"Uh, are you bothered… that… we haven't kissed yet?"

Remy sighed quietly, shifting his gaze toward the menu, then the ornate tablecloth, just anything but the boy he couldn't take his eyes off before. His expression was one that commonly adorned people with hard problems to solve, ethical dilemmas even. "Yes, I am, essentially."

Timmy said a word that apparently had the metaphorical ability to turn something blue – the air, maybe? – or be that color. Then, he exhaled in a noticeable but hushed way.

"Timothy, yes, it bothers me. However…" His focus returned to where it always was before. "I will not force you to proceed at a pace faster than you are comfortable with – or at least…"

Timmy sighed. "Alright, that's… I don't know, really." He fiddled with the utensils, menu and everything else in reach. The fine weave of the tablecloth was acquiring slight holes, but they pretty much escaped Timmy's limited attention. "Anyway, I like you. We've had some good conversations about the Crimson Chin; you're much nicer than I thought you'd be… and well, you love me a lot, seriously!" He smirked. "You could win a prize for that, yet… I didn't kiss you, ever, even though…" The holes in the tablecloth increased in size, slowly but surely. "I think I should've…"

"We can remedy that," Remy said, his tone coquettish, seductive. "With only one kiss and more if you enjoy it."

Timmy slapped his forehead, a movement known as a facepalm, and replied, "Of course. Super Brain, now is not the time for you to go out of my head and save the world!"

Remy smiled, eyes twinkling with amusement. That caused Timmy to blush, the pink-white of his skin to turn pinky-red.

"Super Brain having left my head? Well, that's how it feels when… I realize that I've been being stupid, despite having a brain that works."

"You are super, my Timothy," Remy said, just before the two finally kissed.

The kiss was not entirely what he expected. Remy seemed to lack experience, occasionally made the wrong movements and failed to maneuver around Timmy's inconvenient buckteeth. Yet, the affection Remy felt… somehow, the kiss conveyed that, even if Timmy had got quite a few better ones, even though he had to compensate for Remy's inexperience. It was a kiss, a loving kiss. No one was under the control of any type of magic, though infatuation and guilt had played their roles in initiating it.

Eventually, the clumsy yet affectionate kiss ended, since no one could keep one up forever. Timmy and Remy smiled, breath hitching their throats, tension collapsing and reestablishing at even the slight exposure that first base brought or forced upon them.

"So, how was it?" Timmy inquired, having recovered from the shock and amazement of it.

"Brilliant." The word came out like wind, as a sigh. "Those buckteeth did pose a problem, however."

"Great. You did okay. And about the teeth: I know. But, whatever… They'll get fixed someday, after my parents remember my existence."

"How could they have disregarded it?" Remy's bewilderment was utterly and charmingly genuine. "I have always considered you to be… unforgettable."

"My parents don't," was Timmy's response. Yet, even as he made his parents' neglect clear in one bitter remark, the compliment given to him by Remy invoked a blush. "And, uh, thanks!"

"You deserve every word I said," his… uh, boyfriend replied, and it felt as though even the words, the phrasing, bowed to Timmy, despite how Remy remained seated.

Timmy grinned, blushing severely. "Uh… I guess I do."

"You do," Remy stated firmly, as though his opinion was a fact or one of Da Rules.

After his face heated up a third time, Timmy realized that they were now in a very pleasurable cycle: romantic compliment-surprise-blush-thanks, repeated because his boyfriend's love made it psychologically impossible, perhaps, for him not to want to tell Timmy of all the awesomeness that made him fall for the boy in the first time. And Timmy liked that.

"Timothy, may I have another?"

"Yeah!" Timmy almost shouted. He leaned towards his boyfriend and began the kiss, which was swiftly returned and better than the last. It lasted for seconds or minutes, neither of them could tell and neither cared, and in those moments, both of them realized that their love, conceived years before in Remy's mind and perhaps by Cupid's arrows, had hatched into a romance during the date, with their first kiss, one of the first missing pieces to be found.


End file.
